


Good Kid

by agaybaddie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter's POV, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, kinda plotless/bad plot????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaybaddie/pseuds/agaybaddie
Summary: Tony Stark would give up anything to save the Earth from Thanos' wrath; but not Peter Parker. Even if that meant he had to die instead.





	Good Kid

A light emerged, seemingly coming from the arc reactor on Iron Man's chest, as Thanos' last howl erupted. The assembled Avengers were sent flying backwards by the force that the white beam caused, scattering them all across the streets already covered in ashes. The last thing to be seen was Thanos falling onto his knees, the beam of light going not only into him, but into the Infinity stones. With one last explosion, the war was over, and an eerie silence fell over New York City.

Peter Parker was the first one to move. He rolled onto his back, groaning as the stabbing pain made itself known. Glancing down, he saw the piece of glass that'd been jammed into his thigh. It had penetrated through his suit and it hurt, but he didn't dare to touch it. His gaze moved upwards to look around, and the first thing he saw was the clear blue sky, peaking in through the clouds of smoke. It was something he hadn't witnessed in quite some time, and for the first time he felt _hope_. Something told him that what they'd been fighting for so long was finally over, and he was still alive. His hands connected with the ground, and he slowly pushed himself up on his feet.

As he raised his head to look around, he had prepared himself to see all of his allies dead. But they were up on their feet, alive; Bucky with his arms wrapped around Steve as he helped him away from a burning car, Bruce Banner slowly turning back into his human form. Natasha was the first one to notice Peter's confused eyes, and took the first steps in approaching him. She was hurt, bruises all over her face and she held her side, but she was more or less okay. She prepared to say something to him, but Peter pushed her off, barely even acknowledging her. Something was wrong.

And there, far off in the distance, laid a body on the ground. A shaky gasp left Peter's lips, knowing that he had found what was missing from the bigger picture. Peter's legs began to move before he could take in what it was he was seeing, picking up the pace even though he couldn't properly run. Limping away from the rest of the Avengers as if they were the wrong-doers, the young man's eyes began to fill up with tears.

_**"Tony!"** _

His voice cracked into a high pitch, yelling for dear life, praying to whatever God above that what he was fearing hadn't come true. The familiar red suit quickly came into sight as Peter approached the motionless body, and he grabbed onto Tony's arms as he fell onto his knees. He frantically shook him as a whimper erupted from his throat, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the suit's mask came undone, revealing Tony's pale face. Peter stared, inhaling a breath.

"...Did we win?"

Tony's voice was weak and gruff, as if he had just woken up with the worst cold of the century. Peter sniffled, and with a turn of his head Tony's gaze fell on the younger man beside him, quickly looking him up and down as if to make sure that Peter was okay.

"I-I think so, sir. Are you okay?"

Tony coughed, attempting to sit up but failing brutally as he inhaled a sharp breath and letting out a curse in agonizing pain. That was enough to answer Peter's question, and it wasn't the answer he had hoped for.

"Tell me what to do." Peter offered, like a soldier ready to throw himself into another battle. "Please, I-"

"You can't help me, Peter. Not this time." Tony closed his eyes, breathing heavily, before his eyes shot open again. "Three organs have already failed me-- so much for being a hero, huh?" He chuckled, but there was no warmth nor humor to it.

Peter's hands travelled up across the armor on Tony's body, and he realized just how badly the suit was damaged. The shell that was supposed to protect Tony had been broken, and it took _a lot_ to do that. He began to put two and two together; the beam that he thought had come _from_ Tony's suit had been what had _hit_ him. Peter recalled him ordering them to take cover, right before the sky had lit up. There had been no shields to protect them... so Tony made himself into one. He saved their lives.

The strong light that usually came from the arc reactor in the centre of Tony's chest was weak, barely even shining anymore. He knew what was happening- but he couldn't accept it. _It wasn't fair_.

A hand nudged by Peter's wrist, weak fingers bending and trying to grasp onto the material of Peter's suit. Peter sniffled, first now noticing that he was crying. The tears had been running down his cheeks and now fell onto Tony's almost lifeless body.

"Peter..."

Looking down, he was offered a smile by Tony, and Peter felt the world cave in on him once again.

"You did good, kid." The smile faded from his lips, and he grimaced in pain once again. "But it's my time... It's my time to go." The words were barely audible as he exhaled a heavy breath, eyes wide with fear. Tony was scared, and Peter couldn't help him.

"No. Get up, please, get up!"

The panic in his voice only grew, especially as two arms wrapped around his body and began pulling him away. He kicked his legs out in the air, hands slamming against the arms holding him, desperately trying to free himself. He was an Avenger. They saved people. Why couldn't he save Tony?

Peter could see Tony's hand fall to his chest as Peter was dragged away, and the life slowly drained from his eyes. Iron Man was dead. He screamed, crying out for Tony, for him to get up and tell him that everything was alright. His sobs died down as he was pressed into another's chest, Steve hushing him as he hugged him tightly and turning him away from the horror.

Peter cried, hands pressed up against Steve's chest. "This isn't fair," he whined like a five year-old, sniffling and shaking his head. And it was then when Steve spoke that Peter noticed that he was crying, too.

"I know, Pete."

Peter pushed back from Steve's embrace, and looked back towards Tony's body. Natasha was down on her knee, two fingers against Tony's neck and he could see how much she prayed to find a pulse. But there wasn't one. Peter approached her, and this time Steve didn't hold him back. Natasha noticed Peter, and stood back up onto her feet.

"He's gone." She said, and she didn't hide the hurt that shook her words.

"I know." Peter's gaze shifted down towards Tony again. "I just..."

Everything he had wanted to say was swallowed back down as he crouched on the ground, making himself as small as possible as he draped an arm across Tony's chest, feeling the cold metal against his hand. The arc reactor had gone out now, and all that remained was darkness. It looked like a physical hole in his chest, as if Thanos had personally ripped out the heart from Tony's chest. Peter craned his neck, eyes closing now.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Mr. Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> \-- a drabble of how tony stark's death could possibly play out.


End file.
